Dissension
by Cherrycoffycake
Summary: With the Vicar and his new captain constantly clashing horns, a scorned illegal faction boss uses this opportunity to exact revenge upon the captain, through the crews previously pious member. what better way to add insult to injury, than to use a man whos been bottling it all up for years. How long will the captains hell last... Rapt musk Xtreme gone bad... WARNING: EXPLICIT!


"I can't thank you enough for bringing our runners back in one piece. Our little homestead couldn't afford to loose five of our best, as well as their supply haul."

Marvin Grey, the leader of small collection of members which made up the community of Mossvale, had sent out a distress call the day prior asking if anyone could track down their runner train who had set off four days prior on a much needed supply run to the main faction of Roseway, and was now raving to the youngest crew mwmber and her Captain as Sam cleaned contentedly in the background.

"We are forever in your debt. Here. Take this. Its not much but its all we can gather at the –"

"Not at all, Mr Grey. Your people need it more right now. My crew and I will be fine. In fact I would advise you spend that on some navigation equipment. Save a repeat of this." The Captain insisted, holding his gloved hands out in refusal as the old man tried to hand him a cartridge of bits and some adreno-syringes.

"You really are a kind young man. If you ever need our help with anything, please. Let us know." He smiled warmly through his white beard. "And if he doesn't, make sure you do, young lady." He smiled and winked at Parvati, who smiled back. "Oh, trust me Mr. Grey, it's about as hard as a tortosaurus' back to get the Captain to take help. The day he doesn't take one for the team will be a quiet one indeed."

"That truely was real kind of you back there, Cap. What with not accepting the bits and all." Parvati commented while approaching the broken gates of the small homestead on the way back to the ship for the night. Light was fading. They would brobably arrive home by dark. "I mean, I knew you wouldn't but I just wanna say that every day you make me more and more realise how lucky I am to have a captain like you. My first and only captain. Sometimes I think that if there is a devine plan, then my father helped in some way to bring you to me. I- I mean to Edgewater. " Parvati blushed, shocked at her words and reverting back to her awkward self. The Captain smiled slightly. "Thank you Parvati, it means alot to know that you are proud to have me as your captain." He replied before she could begin mumbling panickly about her statement.

Just then footsteps could be heard running up behind the three. The Captain turned on a dime as soon as the steps became audible, his hand on his pistol.

"A young woman, not much younger than Parvati came to a hault before them, gasping for breath.

"Thank you again Mr Captain Sir. I'm Emma, one of the runners you shepherded home from that Hell scape. I'd be rapt chow if it wasn't for you. Hehe on account of me being the slowest an' all. Anyway, I just wanted to tell yall before yall go that we're all so thankful you found us when you did. We was so scared when we wandered upon the breeding grounds we thought we was all as good as dinner. Let me tell you it was just about the scariest thing I ever done saw- Well maybe not saw. Wasnt a darn single one of 'em to be seen. But aww they were there alright. You could just _smell_ 'em... Anyways, I better get back to the haul sortin', don't wanna miss out on the good stuff. Take care ."

And then she was gone, trotting off to Law knows where.

The two paused before glancing at each other and laughing.

"She sure is a hyper one, haha." Parvati giggled.

"Welcome home Captain, Parvati, Sam. Would you like your report now, or later when without company?"

The second the door lifted Parvati took off to her quarters. She had spent the last half an our bemoaning the captain about how she just couldn't wait to exchange her clammy armour for a warm shower and her cosies.

"Now's fine ADA." He replied, taking off his weapons and armour and stowing them in the lockers by the enterance. It was glorious how light and cool he finally felt. The Captain walked to ADAs interface to check their next coordinates while she began her report.

"While you were gone Nyoka and Felix attemped to bake purpleberry-caffenoid cake. Sam is currently taking care of the aftermath." Cap rolled his eyes as he tapped away on the console.

"I also received a direct message from Sanjar requesting you to meet with him."

"Can you give me a synopsis?"

"Yes Captain. An illegal group of Auntie Cleos Auntie Biotics remain from Auntie Cleos withdrawl from Monarch. This organisation is thought to be responsible for the creation of a violent dangerous form of rapt musk. The potency of this Aphrodisiac takes over the dorsolateral prefrontal cortx, inhibiting control while forcing the medulla oblongata into overdrive. Previously deemed a dangerously failed experiment and scrapped by its mother faction, the formula seems to have first been sold from Roseway to Monarchs underground trade. It was modified and amplified and is now being manufactured for its 'extreme results' and sold mainly, but not exclusively, to marauder bosses and is being traded unofficially by Sublight salvage system. The product fetches a high price and is dangerous, but not deadly. It is one of the most deviant drugs ever manufactured and its purpose for those who use it is even more so. Mainly used for revenge, punishment, power, and general decimation. It needs to be stopped at its source. However no one can trace to the source of the distribution and efforts to locate its manufacturing plant has been fruitless. Unfortunately there are no leads to give, but if anyone can locate and take down the organisation its you. Sanjar signs off.

Extreme results? What does that mean... The captain mused. "Tell Sanjar I will be there to meet with him at first light." This was urgent. Such a drug needed to be stopped at the production line immediately.

"Yes Captain."

He stretched and made his way to the mess room.

Upon entering he was hit with a smell of sickly sweet and burning mingled with strong cleaning chemicles.

"Welcome back Cap." The crew greeted. Ellie, Felix, the Vicar and Nyoka were seated around the table butchering a large, lopsided halfbaked cake. Nyoka was butchering it into lumps and passing those lumps around. "Have a slice of this Cap, you'll love it!" She stated proudly.

"Made it ourselves. Our own recipie, too." Felix added just as proudly.

Ellie looked uncertain, the Vicar looked uninterested in trying it. The captain really didn't crave something sweet and sugary, so much as meaty and protein-rich. Plus, the thing looked like it had come from the wrong end of a Mantisaur who had eaten too many purpleberries.

"Wow, thanks guys but I'm really not hungry-" He was cut off as his own stomach betrayed him with a particularly loud grown.

Ellie laughed. "Its actually pretty good Captain." She said through a mouthful of purple cake.

"I'm with you n this one, Captain." The Vicar said, looking up from a layout of tossball cards he was organizing. "That doesn't look safe let alone apatizing."

"Aww loosen up Maxy, it's bark is worse than its bite." Nyoka justified, Felix nodding feverantly beside her, cake somehow covering the lower half of his face. "Yeah!" He added before shovelling more purple pastey sponge into his mouth and high fiving Nyoka.

"How about you leave some in the fridge for me. I gotta take a shower first. A whole day running around in heavy armour has me less than fresh to put it mildly."

"Alright suit yourself!" Nyoka called through a purple stained mouth as he jogged up the stairs to the Captains quaters. As he ascended he could hear laughter and teasing. His crew was happy. He was happy.

The steaming water cleansed his skin of grime and relaxed his taught muscles. The Captain sighed contently, closed his eyes and thought back over the day. Discovering the quaint little town. Meeting the kind elder. Following the runners tracks from roseway for miles nd miles far off into deserted land far west. So west that even the wildlife became few and far between. At least they had that going for them, he had thought, if they managed to fun out this far their chances of being eaten or shot were less and less. And then suddenly the runners were upon them. They were so lost they had doubled back on themselves and had found Sam, Parvati and him first. A real flighty bunch, but pleasant.

Grey had been of course very happy to see them, especially still with their supplies.

And that young one who came to thank them before they left. Sweet, and alouf. Poor thing terrified herself thinking they had stumbled into rapt territory all the way out there? What was it she had said... Rapt breeding grounds? Haha...

The captain chuckled to himself. Rapts don't even have mating grounds...

His eyes snapped open.

Rapts don't have mating grounds.

"_Wasnt a darn single one of 'em to be seen. But aww they were there alright. You could just smell 'em..."_

The captain turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist before exiting the shower and calling out.

"ADA, message Sanjar and cancel our meeting tomorrow. Tell him I have a hunch I have to follow."

Ten minutes later

Trotting down the stairs to the kitchen, the Cap began salivating as he caught the scent of fried meat in the air. As he entered he was met with a steaming plate piled to near overflow with fried boarst chops and insta mash and a glass of Wolly cow milk. Parvati had just placed her significantly smaller plate down and was just pouring herself a glass of milk when she saw the captain and smiled. "Everyone hads already eaten so it's just dinner for two heh."

They both sat down.

"It smells amazing. I didn't know you were such a good cook, Parvati."

"Aw it's nothing really just put some chops in a pan and add hot water to potato powder. But thanks Captain..." She finished shyly.

Upon tasting the tender, juicy pork and creamy potato paste, he ended up wolfing the whole thing down before parvati had finished her one chop, having tackled her paste first.

With his stomach full, his eyes grew heavy. "Thank you for that Parvati, it was a lovely surprise. And before I forget, the crew left some homebaked purpleberry cake in the fridge for you."

Her eyes lit up. "Aw really? Purpleberry cake is my favourite! She began tearing into her chop in anticipation. "Did you have some?"

"Oh no I'm alright. In fact I'm so full from dinner I couldn't eat another bite. You enjoy it. And if you'll excuse me, I think I'm gonna head to bed. I'm exhausted."

"Sure thing Captain, see you in the morning."

And with that he ascended up to his room once more

"My scanners indicate a lowered heart rate as well as a lower body temperature, indicating intense tiredness. As such I assume you won't ask me to turn off my visual scanners so as you can perform the in the act of-"

"No! Thank you, ADA, when I as you to turn off your surveillance of my room it is not because- So I can- Thats... not why!" The captain protested indignantly.

"Alright Captain." ADA replied unconvincingly.

He sat on his bed and frowned up at nothing in particular, his cheeks slightly pink.

How embarrassing.

Without another word he kicked off his boots and lay down. Staring at the ceiling before sighing and turning t face the wall. "Lights off ADA."

"Of course Captain."

And with that the room was n darkness, the only glow coming from the asteroids that floated past at thousands of kilometres an hour.

His final thoughts were of the following day, and if his theory was correct, they were about to save Hylacon a whle lot of greif. Give the Hylacon a whole lot of peice of mind.


End file.
